


Five Dreams

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Five dreams Jared will never tell Jensen about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Five interconnected drabbles. One contains Sam/Dean.  


* * *

He tells him the ones about gorillas and goldfish and margaritas with sugar and the frequently-explicit ones about some chick called Moey.

He doesn't tell Jen about himself as Sam having wild, kinky, incestuous sex with Dean. They're in one of the crappy little motel rooms their characters always stay in, and there's nakedness and moaning and fucking lube and come _everywhere_ and god, hearing himself moan like a bitch while Dean fucks him always makes Jared come the moment he touches his dick upon waking.

He never mentions the one about catching Jensen jerking off in the Impala after a shoot. Watching him slide his zipper open and slowly bring his cock out, stroking himself leisurely to orgasm, and Jared always comes in his pants before Jensen can finish because fuck, Jen's got the most gorgeous cock and Jared can't help but think what it might feel like in his mouth or ass. Jensen watches him right back and winks towards the end, and Jared wakes up with damp sheets twisted around his waist and his hair stuck to his forehead.

The shower ones are good; when he's standing in some fucking huge shower big enough for an orgy, and damn if Jensen's not on his knees sucking Jared's cock. Green eyes winking up at him, water sliding over bronzed skin and freckles, big hands gripping his thighs and sliding up and down as he swallows Jared's cock. Jared comes, moaning and cussing, biting down hard on his lip and then Jensen's kissing him sloppily, licking the wound he's made before turning Jared around roughly and pressing his face against the wall, calling him a dirty boy as he fucks him hard and fast. 

There's the surreal ones, like when they're filming a weird-ass exorcism and Jensen's up a tree covered in honey, and at the end everyone forgets about him except Jared. Like a knight in shining armor (shining hoodie?) he rescues his damsel in distress and ends up licking all the honey off of every inch of his body. He wakes up with the memory of splinters in his ass from the sex up the tree, and just thinking about that dream-memory gives him a hard-on.

He thinks most of all about the ones where he's tying Jensen to the bed with hemp rope. Having him spread-eagled and naked on his front, completely at Jared's mercy. The crouching behind him and spreading his fucking gorgeous ass open and sliding his tongue right up the crack, slipping and sliding and fucking and Jensen moaning and sobbing as he humps the mattress, begging _god please now fuck oh god Jared fuck_ and gripping hard until Jared gives in and shoves his cock up Jen's ass. It's wild and rough and _so fucking good yeah_ and Jared hates waking up from those ones, cause for the rest of the day he's imagining rope burn around Jensen's wrists and forgetting his lines.

Jared's gotta stop eating so much candy before bed, because damn, at this rate? He's never gonna survive a second season.


End file.
